


Please Don't Leave Me

by LIKEABOSSFOREVER



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: I'm horrible, M/M, Please Kill Me, shoot me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:29:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5492216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIKEABOSSFOREVER/pseuds/LIKEABOSSFOREVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sad Septiplier fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Leave Me

"Jack,get up!"Mark yelled.The Irishsman groaned."What is it?"he mumbled."We need to get to the store right now!"Mark exclaimed."What fer?"Jack asked."They're having a sale on all types of cake!"Jack bolted upright."Cake?What are ye waiting fer,get in the car!"he exclaimed.He jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom to get ready."Hurry up!It doesn't last forever!"Jack stumbled out of the bathroom."I'm ready!Get in the car fer Christ's sake!"

"How did ye find out about the sale?"Jack asked."Got one of those store notifications.You know,the ones that say what type of deals are going on and shit,"Mark replied."Well,I'm glad that you got it.I mean,we're both cake monsters,"Jack noted."No,you're a cake monster.I can control myself,"Mark stated."Oh,whatever."They drove in silence for a few minutes.Then Jack turned on the radio."Can you switch the station?"Mark asked."No.I like this song,"Jack said."Your taste in music is terrible though,"Mark argued."If my taste in music is bad,then your taste in music is bad as well."Mark glared at Jack."Hey,I listen to good stuff.You just listen to crap." "Well,at least I don't listen to Taylor Swift,"Jack responded."You know,you could try to..."That was all he could get out before Jack screamed,"Mark,look out!".Mark looked back on the road.A truck was right in front of them.He jerked the steering wheel one second too late.The truck smashed into the driver's side,causing the car to crash into a ditch.Everything went dark.

Jack woke up in pain.Where was he?Then he remembered.The crash.He sat up and looked around.He was still outside,in the ditch.Jack groaned when he tried to move his arm."It must be broken,"he thought.Hold on,something was missing.No,not something.Someone."Mark?"Jack called out.No reply.With all the strength he had,he stood up."Mark,where are ye?"he asked.Still nothing.Jack was beginning to get scared.Then he saw him.Jack ran over to the spot where Mark lay.He was in very bad shape.Mark had a large gash in his leg and a cut across his forehead.Tears began to creep from Jack's eyes."Mark,please wake up,"he begged.The half-Korean man stirred ever so slightly."Jack?"he whispered,so quietly that Jack almost didn't hear him."Mark,don't worry.An ambulance us coming.Just stay with me,"he spoke."Jack,it hurts so bad,"Mark said.His breathing was becoming ragged."I know.Just hang on,"Jack pleaded."Jack,please kiss me,"Mark begged.Jack did as told.A small smile creeped onto Mark's face."I love you.I'll always love you,"he whispered."And I'll always love ye too,"Jack said.He gripped Mark's hand tightly.Mark's breathing got faster and faster before it finally stopped."No,Mark!Please don't die!Please don't leave me!"Jack cried.But now he knew that there was no bringing him back."Mark,I'll never stop loving ye,"Jack sobbed.He hugged the man who had been alive just a few moments ago."I'll love ye forever,"he whispered before passing out from the pain he had endured.

Jack woke up in the hospital.The first thing he remembered was that Mark was dead.He couldn't s th open the tears from falling.How could he go on living when the only man he ever loved was dead?All Jack could do was cry.Why did it have to be Mark?Why couldn't it have been him?Memories drifted through his mind.The day they first met,they day Mark asked Jack out on their first date,the accident."Why,why Mark?"Jack sobbed."Why did it have ta be him?"Before long,he fell back asleep.  
...............................................................................................  
Jack stood at the top of the building,overlooking the city.Tears fell down his face.He couldn't take it anymore.Mark had been dead for three weeks and every second was torture.If he could just hold Mark's hand again,feel Mark's lips against his.He looked down at the car's passing below.There wasn't another choice.Dying was the only way he could see Mark again.Jack spread out his arms."Soon Mark,"he whispered."Soon I'll see ye again."He took his last deep breath and jumped.As he fell,the last image in his mind was Mark.A smile found its way onto his face.Jack died happy that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Well,I'm back to creating this shit.


End file.
